BOPE
Batalhão de Operações Policiais Especiais (BOPE) is the police tactical unit of the Military Police of Rio de Janeiro State (PMERJ) in Brazil. Due to the nature of crime in favelas, BOPE units have extensive experience in urban warfare as well as progression in confined and restricted environments. It also utilises equipment deemed more powerful than traditional civilian law enforcement. Because of their use of violent tactics in their war against drugs and logo depicting a skull alongside a pair of handguns, BOPE gained infamy among the Brazilian populations, leading to several newspapers to refer to BOPE teams as death squads. One instant of such brutality was shown in 2005 when a group of BOPE officers killed four teenagers under the pretence they were armed drug traffickers. Battle vs. SWAT (by TehSpartan) No battle was written. Winner: BOPE Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why BOPE won. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cobra (by TehSpartan) No battle was written. Winner: Cobra Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Cobra won. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Action Force (by Permutation321) SAF Commandos = 5 BOPE = 5 Location: Favela The group of 4 SAF commandos arrived at the Favela and executed the plan to take down the BOPE. On the other hand, the 5 BOPE is preparing to engage the SAF Commandos; While 1 SAF commando is already waiting for his teammates to enter the Favela. The first kill was made by the BOPE sniper killing 1 SAF commando holding a M240 machine gun while suppressing the 4 BOPE with a PSG1 sniper rifle while approaching the Favela, the SAF sniper retaliate by killing 1 BOPE from the distance with a SR-25 rifle. And remaining BOPEs retreats to the building waits for SAF commandos enter the building. (SAF= 4, BOPE= 4) The remaining 3 SAF splits into two groups and heads toward in different directions SAF going east, while the other 2 SAF commandos enters the building and finds 4 BOPE holding a Taurus PT92, Benelli M3, M4 Carbine, and HK21 waiting for them; the 2 SAF commandos kills the 2 BOPE with a Mossberg 500 shotgun and Beretta 92 pistol, while 2 BOPE in the building kills the 2 SAF commandos with a Benelli M3 auto shotgun and a M4 assault rifle. (SAF= 2, BOPE= 2) The SAF sniper is waiting for the 2 BOPE to exit the building, they exit the building the SAF sniper kills 1 BOPE holding the machine gun suppresing and injures the SAF commando holding a M16 assault rifle in the corner. While the last BOPE finds where the gunshot came from was being followed by the SAF commando who was equipped with a M16 and he kills the SAF sniper with the Benelli M3 in the head. As the last SAF commando following the BOPE, he noticed that someone is behind him and looks around, shoots him the body with the shotgun(Benelli M3). (SAF= 0, BOPE= 1) WINNER: BOPE Expert's Opinion While the SAF commandos have more combat exprience, the BOPE has more knowlege to location due constant fighting in the Favela has secured them with a victory. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors